The present invention pertains to a vehicular display providing information to a driver of the vehicle, and more particularly to a vehicular display in an overhead console.
It is desirable to display vehicle information such as the vehicle's directional heading, outside temperature, inside temperature, vehicle speed, keyless entry training information, and other information to the driver of the vehicle. The information is preferably displayed at a location which is both convenient for the driver of the vehicle and does not interfere with the driver's field of vision through the windshield. Ideally, the driver should not be required to look away from the road for long periods of time in order to read the display information.
Some rearview mirror assemblies integrally include a display of information such as the time, warnings of low oil pressure, excessive water temperature, low fuel level, and seat belts unfastened. The information displayed in the rearview mirror is convenient for drivers of the vehicles as they are accustomed to looking at the mirror while operating the vehicle. However, the information display reduces the reflective surface area of the mirror and thus interferes with the driver's rear vision.
A particularly advantageous display location is above the rearview mirror in a rearview mirror assembly. An example of a display above the mirror in a rearview mirror assembly is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/567,390 filed Aug. 14, 1990, entitled ELECTRICAL CONTROL SYSTEM FOR VEHICLE OPTIONS, and assigned to the present assignee. An information display above the mirror does not physically interfere with the driver's field of vision through the rearview mirror as the information display does not utilize the surface area of the mirror. Furthermore, the displayed information is convenient as it is directly above the reflective surface of the mirror.
Overhead consoles located above the rearview mirror and between the driver and passenger sunvisors also may include electronic displays for vehicle information. Examples of overhead consoles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,054 entitled MAGNETIC SENSOR MOUNTING SYSTEM issued to Clark et al on Mar. 19, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,551 entitled ELECTRIC CONTROL SYSTEM issued to Franks on Oct. 15, 1985; U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,381 entitled FLUXGATE SENSOR ELECTRICAL DRIVE METHOD AND CIRCUIT issued to Geerlings on Jun. 30, 1987. Each of these consoles includes a display located above the vehicle's rearview mirror. The display location is convenient for the driver of the vehicle and does not interfere with the driver's field of vision.
Although vehicle information displays in overhead consoles and above-the-mirror in mirror assemblies do not interfere with the driver's field of vision, the driver must focus on an image which is relatively close to the driver's head. Because the driver is typically looking down the road and focusing at objects a significant distance outside the vehicle just prior to reading the display, the driver cannot quickly and easily focus on the displayed information. Further, if the driver wears bifocals or trifocals, the driver must adjust his head position to bring the reading portion of his eyeglass lens into position for reading the display.
So-called heads-up vehicular displays include a half mirror or a partially reflective surface positioned within the driver's field of vision to display information to the driver of the vehicle. These systems provide a virtual image remote from the vehicle. However, these systems include a partially reflective surface within the driver's line of sight, such as on a dashboard or in the vehicle's windshield above the steering wheel. Thus, the displays may interfere with the driver's line of vision if the image in the reflective surface is strong. Further, the partially reflective surface is mounted on the windshield or the dashboard where ambient sunlight reduces the strength of the information image in the reflective surface and direct sunlight can completely obscure the image. If the image is weak, the driver has difficulty seeing the image on the reflective surface.